Khajiit Collection
by DirtCleen
Summary: I collection of short stories featuring Ti'Khay the dragon slaying Khajiit and her companion Kharjo. Mind the fact that while i was writing I had one had on the keyboard and the other hand on my controller.
1. Dragon Slayer

Ice cracked under the heavy footsteps of a grunting Clydesdale. Its hooves Carried him lightning fast down the side of a sheer mountain face. The road was slick and covered in a thin layer of icy glass, the steed did not falter.

A cloaked rider clung tightly to the reigns. Her thin body held close to the saddle.

"Fall.. Fall Damn you"... she whispered as a wisp of frost swirled from her curling lip.

Off in the distance a large crevasse in the mountain separated the road. Over the gap A thin cobble bridge hung like a wire suspended in air. The horse, ran at full speed galloping across the precariously suspended bridge. The horse had not yet cleared the bridge when its rider peered across the gorge. Her eyes were met by one large shimmering eye.

The eye was brilliantly crimson red with a slit pupil an encrusted in a fold of black leather skin. Powerful wings beat against the wind as the black creature thrust itself into the air.

"By the nine divines!" The rider hissed, as she pulled on the reigns.

The horses sturdy chest rose quickly and it lunged forward to the end of the bridge. Back upon the road the steed struggled to maintain speed as the last of its stamina diminished.

A darkness covered the land and blocked out the sun. As the rider lifted her gaze from the road she saw the monsters full girth as it hovered above them.

Thin transparent wings were outstretched with a nearly fifty foot span. Atop a long neck rested a short square head with jagged horns protruding out in every direction. The body of the beast resembled a serpentine plated with thick black scales that interlocked to form an impenetrable armor. The dark black body narrowed into a pointed tail with a razor sharp spade at the tip.

"Kril Kaaz Nis Filok Dii uhznahgaar yol su'um" The thunderous voice reverberated across the mountain side. A low sizzling sound rumbled from deep within the dragons throat as it vomited forth black smoke. Molten fire spewed from the beasts mouth and charred the mountain sides.

The rider dug her heels into the horse forcing it to keep a steady pace. In one quick motion the rider had withdrawn an arrow from the quiver and knocked it securely in her bow. With pinpoint accuracy she drew back the arrow and aligned it with the dragons throat. The arrow soared into the sky but was swayed from its course by a swift blow from the beast mighty claw.

"Ah-Ah-Ah" the dragon cried, taunting the young rider as it circled above her.

The rider cursed herself and bit her lip as she calculated the next move to make. Time was short and her arrows were limited.

The dragon swooped down low and spewed wretched fire across the trail, blocking the riders path. She pulled the reigns tight and her horse jerked to the side narrowly avoiding the flames. As she turned so too did the dragon, spouting flames across the road until there was a glorious ring of fire surrounding the girl and horse. The rider was trapped. Furiously she flung herself from her horse and reached for the glistening hilt that was securely fastened to the steeds saddle. She pulled forth a long thin blade set with ornate red jewels.

She glanced over her shoulder at the wall of flames behind her, there was no where left to run to. The dragon still circling overhead watched its prey intently. The rider stood tall clutching her sword in both hands as she turned her gaze toward the heavens. "This battle will end here!" She cried. "Come and fight me like the mighty Dova I know you to be"

The dragon snarled, as it could not refuse this bold Challenger. It slowly descended. Heavy talons crashed against the ground as it landed breaking the circle of flames. "Very well brave Kaaz. We shall fight as true rivals, but know that I will kill you!" The dragons voice was mighty and the earth trembled beneath them as it spoke in human tongue.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Ti'Khay dropped a heavy bag of coin onto the table spilling golden septims everywhere. She laughed as thrust a large flagon of ale into the air. The sweaty patrons of the Bee and Barb inn cheered and crowded around her as she regaled the epic accounts of her perilous battle.

"There I was in the heat of battle, the beast at my throat and a towering wall of flames at my back." She took a large swig of ale that dribbled down her neck as she spoke "Just as I thought all hope was lost.. the beast raised its head for the finishing blow. It was then I spotted a small opening under its neck" The crowd watched her intently as she spoke "I fearlessly charged at it, severing the foul demons head from its body!" The crowd cheered and marveled at her in amazement.

"Your a hero! Amazing!" They cried as the ale flowed from there cups spilling onto the floor.

"How big were its teeth?" Someone called from the mass of people.

"Huge, and razor sharp!" Ti'Khay shouted back to the crowd.

"And the wings? How big were they!" Someone else called

"Bigger than a house, bigger than this whole Inn" Ti'Khay called as she drunkenly stumbled into a chair. The crowd was wild and excited as they sang and feasted in her honor. "The Almighty dragon slayer!" They cried as they drank and raised there mugs in her name. The frivolous merrymaking carried on until late into the night when the ale had run dry and the fires had all died. Men and women were sprawled across the tavern, stupid and drooling they leaned against one another. Some had even passed out still in there seats.

Ti'Khay was propped in a corner counting her coin. Her eyes tinted red with exhaustion, her fur was stained with liquor and smelled strong of sulfur. The khajiit yawned, and stood up gathering her things from the table. She moved to the door, stepping over sleeping drunks as she went.

"Come back any time, mighty dragon slayer" the barkeep called to her with a smile as Ti'Khay dissappeared into the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Her pockets jingled with coin and her belly was fat and full of Mead as she approached a small camp nestled on a hill near the edge of the rift. A small light glimmered in the distance, as she grew nearer she saw her faithful companion curled near the fire.

"Welcome back, mighty warrior" the cat near the fire groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Have you had your fill of praise for the night, I swear these nords will believe anything you tell them"

Ti'Khay stopped near the fire and untied the sword from her belt.

"Why so cynical Kharjo. I was only having some fun" she smirked with a cocky remark.

"I think I deserve it, after all I did kill that dragon"

She sat down next to the fire and stretched out her back. Sliding her toes close to the flame. She pulled her rucksack close to her and sifted around inside of it. A moment later she was unwrapping a chicken leg from a slide of parchment and throwing it into the flame. The leg of meat sizzled and blackened in the fire.

"Whatever, you just tricked it into thinking you were dead and then jumped on its head when it wasn't looking." Kharjo shook his head

"Some victory that was.. at least you got some coin for its hide"

Ti'Khay had just taken a large bite from her chicken when Kharjo spoke, furiously she swung her chicken leg at him, spraying grease everywhere.

"Now you listen here, I am the Dova Kitty and you are my minion. I'd like to see you kill a Dragon! But until then don't mock the way I do my business"


	2. Half-Moon Mill

Ti'Khay wiped the sweat from her brow and gave a heavy sigh. She walked along the mossy Falkreath trail, guiding her horse Ally behind her. The dark Clydesdale's hoofs tread heavy, causing the enormous pack of supplies on her saddle to jingle as she walked.  
Some twenty feet behind them Kharjo lazily followed. His arm's rested on the back of his neck as he walked, his sheild and sword slung across his back.  
"Damn this heat, you would think that being under the cover of the forest would help..." But the heat was only insulated under the thick foliage, and the stifling air clung to the cats fur.  
A rumbling sound off in the distance steadily grew louder and soon the three travellers found a break in the forest. A they wandered into the clearing they were greeted with the sight of a fast flowing river, crystal clear and glistening in the light.  
A huge smile crept across the Khajiits furry face, and she called back to Khajro giddy with excitement.  
"Kharjo! Come quickly, There's water!" She tied Allys reigns to a tree stump and quickly pulled her rough spun tunic off.  
Kharjo appeared at the edge of the clearing just in time to see a flash of fur as Ti'Khay plunged into the stream. Ti'Khay dove deep into the water causing tiny ripples across the river surface. As her fur was soaked in the cold refreshing water she felt her whole body revitalize.  
Kharjo paused at the river bank and removed his sword and sheild carefully placing them in the grass. Bubbles rose from the water and Ti'Khay appeared spouting water from her mouth.  
"Ahh. Water! This is just what I needed" she said floating on her back as the current dragged her along.  
Kharjo watched her from the bank as she played in the stream  
"I bet you didn't even check the water for slaugtherfish before you jumped in, did you?" He said brushing a fly from his whisker.  
"Oh lighten up, the water is beautiful." She said splashing a handful of water at him "besides I doubt slaughterfish would travel this far upstream"  
Kharjo hissed as the water touched him and shot a menecing glance at Ti'Khay.  
"I admit the water does look clean, you never see water this clear in the rift." Kharjo said as he tossed a rock into the stream.  
As Kharjo leaned back into the grass he noticed a plume of smoke rising from the forest, as he lowered his gaze he spotted a small house near the opposite side of the clearing  
"Hey, look there." He said pointing towards the small cottage "Its a house"  
"Huh?" Ti'Khay waded across the river for a closer veiw and peered curiously at the quaint little hut. "It looks like someone just lit that fire, maybe they will let us stay there for the night"  
Kharjo scoffed and replied "Yeah sure, a couple of armed Khajiits. Seem like the perfect house guests"  
Ti'khay pulled herself from the river. Shaking her head violently to dry her tall pointed ears.  
"Come on, lets go talk to them" she said slipping her clothes back on and ringing water from her tail.

As they approached the house they saw that there were actually three buildings. A small squat building nestled in the trees was the house the smoke was rising from. Across the stream was a large saw mill and behind it a small butcher shack with pelts tacked across the door frame.  
Kharjo and Ti'Khay crossed through a small field and a gate that separated the land from the mill. Leaving their horse Ally tied by the stream.  
"Oh visitors!" A voice called from behind them. Startled Ti'Khay whirled around. Standing behind her was a tall thin woman, her skin was pale and white like a parchment. Her unaturally long blonde hair clung to the sides of her face in the heat. But most peculiar of all were eyes. Bright red orbs floated in their sockets and pierced into Ti'Khays soul.  
As she spoke her chest stiffened and she stood poised unmoving like a stone statue.  
"We don't get may visitors these days, the war keeps people off the roads" her words rolled off her toungue so smoothly it entranced the two cats. For a moment they stood staring at her silently until Kharjo finally spoke  
"Uhm.. we were just looking for a place to sleep for the night" his lips trembled as he answered this strange and beautiful woman.  
"Oh, I see" she brushed her hair from her face "You can stay here, but since my husband is away doing buinsness in falkreath ill have to ask you to sleep in the mill, I hope that's not an inconvenience for you"  
Ti'Khay who had been staring intently into the woman's eyes blushed and raised her hands in embarrassment "Oh No, Not at all. Thank you so much for your kindness." Ti'Khay chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of her ears "To be honnest were used to sleeping outside, most people around these parts don't trust Khajiits very much, so we really appreciate you letting us rest here"  
The woman smiled politely as pointed to the mill across the river. "That's the mill over there, I will bring you some blankets from the house later but for now I must get back to my chores" without a second glance she turned and walked off towards the forest, leaving the two Khajiits alone on her property.  
Ti'Khay turned and met Kharjos steady gaze.  
"I don't like this." He whispered "Something about that woman.. is wrong" his ears flattened against his head.  
"I agree, but we are in her debt for letting us stay here. So for now at least we must show her our respect." Ti'Khay glanced back at the line of trees where the mysterious woman had vanished. She shrugged and wandered in the direction of the mill.  
"Kharjo go bring Ally up from the stream would you, I'm gonna go check around the mill and find us a good spot for the night"  
Kharjo nodded and walked off to the river grumbling something about doing all the leg work.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The sun set low over the reach leaving a fiery red haze that floated along the tree tops. The blazing heat of the day had finally subsided and left in its wake a cold wind that whistled through the forest. In the distance a lone wolf cried, a lonely call that echoed through the unforgiving maze of rocky terrain and dense foliage.  
Kharjo and Ti'Khay sat alone under the metal cover of the saw mill. During the day the mill was loud and angry as it cut logs for delivery, but during the night while the razor blades hung silently there was a somber air that hung over the land. Every breathe Ti'Khay took filled her with a wave of despair.  
"This land smells of death" Kharjo whispered into the darkness.  
Ti'Khay shuttered hearing her companion speak in such a low tone of remorse.  
"How are we supposed to get any sleep surrounded in rusted blades and saw dust" Ti'Khay mumbled as she held her tail close to her chest. Her fingers fumbled with the fur on the tip of her tail and she shuffled uncomfortably on the hard wood floor.  
"I've slept in far worse places than this" kharjo replied quietly "Its best to just put it out of your mind, and in the morning we can leave this foul place."  
"Kharjo..." Under her thin fur Ti'Khays face turned a visible pink shade "Will you hold me tonight?"  
Kharjo sighed and turned his face from her longing gaze. "Come here" he whispered, removing his shield and sword. He opened his arms and gestured for her to move closer.  
Ti'Khay slid nearer to him, and gently positioned herself in his lap. She curled up comfortably in his arms and tucked her tail around his waist. With Kharjo by her side she no longer felt uneasy in this place and drifted off to sleep knowing that he would be there when she awoke.


	3. Bleak Falls Barrow

Kharjo pushed his shoulder against the black stone door and inched it open. A gust of stale wind escaped into the cool skyrim air. The two Khajiits readied themselves and headed into the crypt, anxious to see what treasures lay in wait here.  
The front doors lead them into a large room with high ceilings. The rock ceiling was supported by several ancient pillars that had been carved to perfection so very long ago. Moss hung low from the ceiling and clung to the walls and the earth below their feet.  
The room was dim, the only lights being small torch scones scattered across the room. Ti'Khay and Kharjo moved swiftly for the darkness to the eyes of a cat, was as brilliantly illuminated as the rising sun. Ti'Khays nostrils twitched as she stepped over the corpse of a rotting skeever.  
"Some one must be ahead" She whispered silently  
As they moved to the back of the room the light gradually became brighter. Ti'Khay shuffled in the darkness and crouched behind one of the stone carved pillars. "I hear voices" she called to Kharjo signaling for him to take cover.  
Some ten feet away a camp fire crackled sucking in the moisture from the damp cave air.  
Two bandits stood hovering near the fire, pale skin reflected the orange glow of the flames.  
"Has Arvel return from the crypt?" One of them spoke  
"Not yet, If the fool wants to go chasing after some mythical treasure I say let him. He's become obsessed with that damn claw." The other replied.  
Ti'Khays eyes flashed in the darkness at the mention of the claw.  
She extended a thin finger to Kharjo and flicked the air, signaling to take the one on the right.  
The two Khajiits silently withdrew their bows and aligned the bandits in their crosshairs.  
The first bandit fell, the arrow splintered into her back killing her instantly.  
Then the second, who toppled over into the embers of the fire.  
Stepping over the corpses the Khajiits dissappeared into the mouth of a shallow tunnel. Pressing farther down into the depths of the tunnels snaked and curved through the earth taking them deep into the bowels of the damp abyss.  
Ti'Khay panted as the air became cold and thin. Water dripped from the rock walls that pressed in around them.  
"Kharjo, stay close to me down here" Ti'Khay said her voice echoing through the tunnel.  
"Khajiit got your back" He whispered "If I am lost, my nose will point the way"  
The padded flesh on the bottom of Ti'Khays feet was red and sore from the trek through the caves and her fur thick with mud. Soon the rock began to widen and a draft whistled through the tunnel.  
"Were close. I can smell something foul ahead" Kharjo took the lead, gripping his sword tightly and removing the shield fastened to his back.  
"Hello, is someone coming" A soft voice echoed through the tunnel. Kharjo stopped silent, his ears perked up listening intently.  
"Is that you? I'm sorry I ran off, but I need help!" The voice pleaded from the darkness.  
Kharjo tentitivly inched forward and noticed a break in the tunnel wall. He slid through the opening, helping Ti'Khay down behind him.  
The break in the cave wall had dropped them into a large open chamber. The walls and ceiling were covered in a thick white substance that resembled string woven together to form a net that blanketed the room. Kharjo grasped the entwined string in the palm of his furry hand. When he pulled away the string clung to him like glue tearing a tuft of his fur out.  
"Ouch!" He snarled "What in oblivion is this" he backed away from the wall rubbing the bald patch on his hand.  
"Lets find that damn claw and whoever is stuck down here so we can leave this foul place" Ti'Khay unsheathed a pair of dual swords and gripped them tightly in each hand. She cut a hole through the white net and moved past it, being careful not to Let it touch her fur. As she stepped through the webbing her heart dropped as she realized exactly what they were standing in.  
Hovering inches above her was a set of giant beady eyes. Thick brown pincers dripped slime that pooled onto the ground at Ti'Khays feet. It was the largest frostbite spider Ti'Khay had ever seen.  
She stumbled backwards and screamed. Kharjo appeared by her side in a flash standing above her, his sword and shield drawn.  
"God what is that thing!" He shouted. before he even had time to think the spider charged towards him, knocking him into the web that coated the walls.  
"Don't touch the walls!" The phantom voice called out again, the same voice that had lured them into this death trap.  
The spiders jaws widened as it bore down upon Ti'Khay  
With lightning quick reflex Ti'Khay jumped out of the way, slashing into the spiders thick body. Green blood spewed from the open wound and splattered across the floor. The spider curled back writhing in pain, but the wound only seemed to enrage the beast.  
Kharjo struggled In the web but as he squirmed he only became more entwined in the Gooey mass of string.  
The spider lunged forward again its eight legs beating against the ground as it rushed towards Ti'Khay.  
"Get back!" She howled dodging the beast, while being careful to avoid the coated walls. Ti'Khay whirled around and jumped over the spider to avoid another blow. The spider charged smashing it's enormous head against the cave wall. A clicking sound reverberated from within the spiders body, as it shook its head in agony.  
Ti'Khay spotted this momentary lapse in the beasts rampage and readied her sword charging full speed towards it. She landed on the foul arachnids back and plunged her swords deep into the folded flesh that hung from the back of its head. The hard armor that encased the spiders body splintered into peices and fell to the ground. The spider writhed and lurched for a moment until in collapsed. With one last shudder the spider became still and unmoving.  
By this time Kharjo had finally wrestled his way free from the web and began picking the sticky strands gently from his fur.  
Ti'Khay rolled off the spider and landed on her back. Her swords landing on the ground beside her. For a moment she lay there breathing heavily as she took in the magnitude of what had just happened. When she opened her eyes she noticed a very peculiar sight. A man hung directly above her. Encased in the web he floated there looking down at her.  
"Well Hello there" the man said with a chuckle, as he dangled precariously. From what Ti'Khay could see under the web this man was a bandit. He wore a studded leather armor and in his hand was... The claw!  
She jumped to her feet.  
"Congratulations on killing that monster, but would you mind cutting me down now?" The dark elf bandit asked politely as he wiggled in his binds.  
"What's your name.." Ti'Khay asked curiously  
The dark elf cocked his head and replied in a puzzled voice "Arvel the swift is what they call me, not that it matters at such a time"  
Kharjo raised his sword to free the man when Ti'Khay stepped in his way  
"Wait just a moment, that claw. You stole it from a merchant in riverwood didn't you?" Ti'Khay eyed the man suspiciously.  
"Well now that you mention it I did, but stolen is such an ugly word. Iets just say I borrowed it." He snickered, and bobbed up and down in the web.  
Ti'Khay glowered at him and the tip of her talk twitched angrily.  
"Well cut you down on one condition, you hand over the claw." She said curling her lip into a menicing smile.  
The dark elfs brow furrowed as he weighted his options. Then with a sigh he finally answered  
"Very well. I supposed I don't have much choice in the matter, cut me down and you can have the wretched thing. The only thing it has caused me so far is misfortune."  
Kharjo stepped forward and in one swift blow knocked the theif from the web. The elf fell to the floor with a thud. He sat up, and for a moment proceed to smile at the two Khajiits. Then just as quickly as he fell Arvel jumped to his feet and scurried off into the darkness, griping the claw tightly as he ran.  
"HEY come back here!" Kharjo roared angrily, and sprinted off after him.  
"Wait, Kharjo no, we don't know what's ahead!" Ti'Khay tried to stop him but it was to late. He was gone. Leaving her standing there alone peering into the dark open cave where they had run.  
She sighed and picked her swords up off the ground. Placing them back in their sheath she followed in the direction her partner ran. She took a deep breathe following the trail of their scent.  
In the distance she heard the shuffling of footsteps and faint voices. As she got closer she could make out Kharjo screaming angrily.  
"You thought you could run from me? Hahahah, Fool" he shouted  
Ti'Khay stepped into the light just in time to see Kharjo grab the poor man by the throat and pin him to the wall. Bearing his thin white teeth, his face inches from the elfs.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out, and leave your body to rot in this hole" he growled  
Ti'Khay cleared her throat and casually wandered over to them. She picked up the claw that had fallen a few feet away from the two men and surveyed it.  
"That would be rather messy." She said calmly. "Perhaps he can be of some use to us. Say if we get cornered and need to place some bait to escape"  
Arvel gulped and shuddered at the thought of another one of those spiders. He was still pinned to the wall under the heavy weight of Kharjos paw but he still managed to speak  
"You'll never get out of here alive. Past this point lies a tomb where even the greediest of bandits dare not go." He forced the words out as his chests was crushed by the weight of the fearsome tiger who held him captive.  
"Sounds perfect lets head on then" Ti'Khay tucked the claw Into a pouch at her waist and continued down yet another dark and lonesome tunnel.  
"You can be serious, do you both have a death wish!" Arvel exclaimed grasping at his neck.  
Kharjo released the grip on the elf who slid down the wall and stumbled to his feet.  
"You heard her, lets move.." Kharjo glanced at the elf viciously and a twisted smile crossed his face "and don't get any funny ideas, next time ill eat you"  
Arvel shook his head and followed the cats into the tunnel "Arkay, help me. These crazy Khajiits will be the death of me." He whispered to himself.

Arvel withdrew a short silver dagger. Tapping it lightly against the side of the clay pot. He removed the lid. A puff of ash escaped from the ancient urn. The dimly light room was immediately filled with a musty scent of decay.  
He thrust his hand into the ash and sifted it around. A moment later he revealed a large silver ring adorned with a flawlessly cut Ruby.  
Kharjos lip curled in anger "What do you think you are doing!" He snarled bearing his glimmering white teeth. "Those are the remains of the dead, show some respect you filthy scum" He raised his right hand and smacked Arvel hard across the mouth.  
Arvel shuffled backwards, his back against the wall, gripping his jaw tightly. He shot at rage filled glance at Kharjo, who replaced the lid on the urn and set it back upon the shelf respectfully.  
Kharjo turned his gaze upon Arvel huddled in the corner and lunged at him. Kharjo unsheathed a thin silver blade from his waist and gripped Arvel by the top of the head. The cats strong paw clung tightly to the terrified elf's dark hair. He pressed the blade against Arvels flesh inches above his collarbone and whispered  
"Don't make me kill you"  
Kharjos eyes filled with a look of intense hatred and Arvels heart beat faster as he struggled to keep from screaming.

"Enough" Ti'Khay hissed from the darkness.  
"I belive I've deciphered this key"  
She approached them, thrusting the golden claw into the dark elder hands.  
"But just in case I'm mistaken, he shall be the one to place it in he lock"  
Kharjo released his grip on the elf and pushed him towards the stone door.  
"Don't get and ideas about running. I'm faster than you, and this time my blade will spill your blood" Kharjo growled  
Ti'Khay and Kharjo backed away as Arvel approached the stone door. The golden claw seemed to grow heavier with each step he took towards the door. Until he was standing right in front of it, his mouth went dry, and his knees began to shake.  
"Your sure this.. will work?" He tried to speak but his voice was hoarse and he choked on his words.  
"Just don't make any sudden movements" Ti'Khay said as she inched closer to get a clearer veiw.  
"Now align the stone tablets with the inscription on the claw" she called out to the dark elf.  
Arvel took a deep breath and studied the large stone door. He tried to raise his arms but the fear of death overwhelmed him and his arms would not move.  
"Hurry you fool, or I shall kind you myself" Kharjo snarled taking a threatening step forward.  
"Okay, okay. I'm going" Arvel insisted, his voice trembling.  
Arvel reached up, placing the claw under his arm and forced the stone tablet to rotate. The rock had not moved in some time And he had to throw his weight against it in order to make it turn.  
"Good, now carefully insert the claw into the slot.. and the door should open" Ti'Khay crossed her fingers and her body went tense eger to see what lie beyond the door that had been so carefully sealed.  
The claw slid into the key hole smoothly and from behind the door came a sharp tapping sound. All three of them held their breath and watched the door intensely. The room shook as the door slid open releasing a cloud of dust into the air.  
Ti'Khay coughed and waved her hands infront of her straining to get a clear look at what was behind the door. To her dismay the door had opened into another large cave.


End file.
